Adam Hillard
Adam Rupert Hillard is one of the main characters in Agents. He is the manager of StarSeekers, a talent agency in London. In the Pilot he is fired as the lead actor in an unknown television series. After reuniting with Ronald Grant he decides to persue a career as a talent agent. Before Agents Adam starred as Reverend Gary Steeple in Steeple View for five seasons. In 2010 he attended Comic-Con in San Diego with Jean-Pierre Marceau. In August 2011 he punched Jean-Pierre in the face after disagreeing with him about the show and was later fired. (Everything Must Go) He met Tammy Morris at some point and developed a crush on her. Season 1 (2011-2012) Adam is fired before hitting Ronald Grant with his car. After reuniting with his childhood friend Adam takes Ron to his flat. Adam tells Ron about his obsession with Tammy. After listening to advice from Ron, Adam decides to set up his own talent agency and begins to search for an office. They find a suitable location and meet the landlord Ed Gibbon. After being set up by Ron, Adam tells Tammy about his feelings and they discuss a possible relationship. (Pilot ) Ron decides to quit StarSeekers and leaves Adam to find his replacement. He meets Zack Munson outside the office building and offers him the job. After giving him a brief interview, Tammy visits to wish him luck on the opening day. Later on, Adam agrees to let Zack move in with him and they meet with Joe King, an aspiring comedian. Although his audition is not succesful Adam spends the next week searching for work for his first client but eventually offers him the cleaning position. Adam thanks his colleagues and friends for helping him set up the talent agency. (Enter Zack ) A few weeks later Adam embarasses himself on a night out with Tammy and attempts to avoid her the next day. Adam later apologises and agrees to find work for Tammy's cousin Ruby, a talented Morrissey impersonator. He gets her a gig at a nightclub in Hammersmith and has to fill in for one of the other acts himself. (Hang The DJ ) Adam lies about how succesful StarSeekers has been when Ed Gibbon visits the office. He tells Ed that he's hosting a dinner party for a client but the plan backfires when Ed invites himself along. Adam is forced to host the party and asks Tammy to act as the client. Ed gets drunk at the party and reveals that he owns Adam's building as well as the office and that he has lost both properties due to bankruptcy. Ed also tells Adam that both buildings are scheduled to be demolished. Later on, Adam gives his former landlord a lift home but throws him out of the car when Ed insults him. (Our Dinner With Ed) Trivia *Adam is the only character alongside Tammy Morris to appear in every episode. *Adam has met all of the main characters and guest characters. Category:Main characters